


Cravings

by MySpaceTom



Category: Free!
Genre: Baby Daddy!Makoto, F/M, Fluffy, Makoto is Patient, Makoto is a Sweetheart, One Shot, Pregnant!Reader, Slaps knee, Taco Bell, cause pregnant belly, geddit, howls with laughter, just like reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySpaceTom/pseuds/MySpaceTom
Summary: Reader gets cravings for something other than some delicious Tachibooty™ and pregnancy hormones are a bitch and a half.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> [Edited Friday, September 15th for grammar and spelling]

Children are a blessing. You'd always believed that and always would, but from the beginning, you believed this was an especially blessed pregnancy. No nausea, no vomiting, just fatigue, and a late period that you soon found out would never be coming. Also, the whole getting up to pee in the middle of the night every thirty minutes or so, that was what led you to go to the doctor in the first place. 

Makoto. Your most precious, Makoto Tachibana. The kindest and most understanding soul on the planet, was of course ecstatic and one hundred and fifty-three percent in agreement with you when you said you'd be keeping the baby. It seemed to kick _his_ maternal instincts into overdrive, however. As doting and overprotective as he was before he became that tenfold, as if the doctor had just told you that you now had paper skin and glass bones. It started with him opening your car door and helping you slide into your seat as gently as possible. He carried your purse the whole rest of the day as you ran errands and wouldn't let you pick up anything from a shelf that was any higher or lower than your eye level at the grocery store. He loaded all the bags in the car and put the cart back all while you sat in the nice air conditioned passenger seat. It was so cute, all the extra things he started doing on top of all that he already did for you, but when you got back to your apartment building and he insisted on carrying you and all the groceries all the way up the stairs to your fourth floor apartment, seemingly forgetting that your building did have an elevator, you calmly let him know that while you were so grateful for everything he was doing, it just wasn't necessary. Not yet at least. You told him to at least wait until your ankles started swelling and you were waddling like a penguin to start waiting on you hand and foot. He chuckled sheepishly, and apologized, embarrassed for having gone overboard already. A quick kiss was all it took to reassure him. You were so happy that you were both on the same page, in the same sentence, and on the exact same word with how much you already loved this baby that wasn't even technically a baby yet. 

That was twenty weeks ago. Today, you were sitting on the couch in your apartment, half watching your favorite trashy, guilty pleasure, reality TV show, and absentmindedly rubbing your belly, waiting for Makoto to come home. As soon as you found out you were pregnant, you threw out every last piece of junk that was either in the kitchen (where it belonged) or in one of your many little hidey-holes that you used for extra special treats, throughout the apartment (where it did not.) You wanted nothing but the best for the baby and clean eating was one of the most important things. You told Makoto he could eat whatever he wanted as long as he didn't tell you about it or bring it back to the apartment. Of course he was much too kind and thoughtful to even think of doing something like that and went cold turkey with you. 

Today was different, though. You were so fucking hungry and no matter what carefully planned out healthy meal or snack you had, you just could not seem to fight off your cravings or beat your hunger. As you sat there, you began thinking of all the obscenely caloric fast foods you loved, once upon a time. It seemed like a whole other lifetime since you had last eaten something out of a brown paper bag with a grease soaked bottom, and you just happened to be reincarnated as a pregnant woman.You were so wrapped up in your artery clogging fantasies that you failed to notice Makoto walking through the door with his usual million dollar smile, ready to greet you. It puzzled him that you hadn't even bothered to turn to look at him at the sound of the door opening and when he caught sight of you mindlessly staring at the TV, eyes glazed over almost lustfully, he became worried. 

"Babe?" He called out to you.

The sound of his voice laced with concern yanked you out of your fantasies and left you sitting there under the troubled gaze of Makoto. "Mako-chan! Oh! When did you get home?" You asked, flustered as if you had been caught sinning in the eyes of the lord. 

"Are you okay, ______? You seem out of it." His voice still patient but full of worry.

You immediately felt so guilty for causing him any kind of stress, especially for such a trivial matter. Not to mention what a hypocrite it made you. You were the one that wanted to eat clean for the baby. You were the one that threw out all of the junk food, take out menus, and fast food coupons. And now you were the one that was desperate for shitty, faux mexican.

"I want Taco Bell." It was barely a mumble and you knew Makoto wouldn't be able to understand you.

"What?" 

"I WANT Taco Bell!" You shouted, effectively startling him. That's when you became so embarrassed. Your cheeks flushed hot and your eyes began stinging with tears and now you were crying.

Makoto's eyes shot open wide and he instinctively pulled you into his chest and wrapped his strong arms around you as tightly as he could without putting any pressure on your stomach. "O-okay! It's okay! My love, just tell me what you want and I'll go get it for you, right now! You don't need to cry everything's okay, now. I'm sorry I took so long to get home. You must've been starving all day. I'm so sorry, darling but I'm here now and I'll get you whatever you want." His voice was a bit muffled as you sobbed into his chest, his large, but gentle hands rubbing soothing circles along your back.

Looking up at his face, usually handsome and bright, now blobby and blurred by your tears, you shook your head vigorously and said, "No! *sniff* I'm sorry! I-I'm the one that *sniffle sniffle* made us both give up *hic* junk food, a-and I'm the one that...that threw out all of th-the pizza coupons, and I know that *sniffle* *sob* when-whenever you go out with the boys you always get something healthy *hic* like a *sniff* like a salad and I-" 

"Baby..." Makoto cut you off, pecking you lips over and over again, and then leaving a similar smattering on the top of your head. "Babe, please don't blame yourself for anything. You're the one that gave me the option to eat whatever I want. I _chose_ to eat clean with you because I wanted to. Because I'm just so in awe of how loving you are and how much you are already doing for our child that hasn't even been born yet. Besides, those pizza coupons were expired and the deals sucked. That's why we never used them." You could feel your heart rate slowing down to an acceptable level and your breathing becoming less and less choppy and labored. Your tears eventually stopped falling as your eyes fluttered closed and you sniffled into Makoto's chest. You couldn't help but cringe as you noticed him nuzzling his face into your greasy hair and leaving soft kisses on the crown of your head, every so often. 

"How are you still so sweet even when I'm so gross and moody?" You half expected your muffled question to be sponged up by his already tear soaked chest but you could hear and feel the vibrations of him chuckling lightly, into your scalp.

"I knew what I was signing up for as soon as we found out you were pregnant. And you're not gross. You could never be gross. You are entirely too wonderful and beautiful to ever be gross." Makoto said, just barely tightening his grip on you.

Your cheeks flared up again and there was that chuckle again, almost as warm and inviting as his physical presence, as you lightly pounded your fists into his chest in embarrassment. 

"Hey, weren't you hungry just a few minutes ago? The sooner you tell me what you want the sooner I can go and get it for you." He said with a warm smile as he wiped away some of the remaining moisture from your face with the unsaturated, bottom half of his bright, green, cotton tee. 

"I want Taco Bell." You repeated, this time in a calm and even tone. His smile grew, noticing the twinkle in your eye at the thought of processed cheese and crispy, corn, taco shells...that was...until you read off the mental list you had prepared hours worth of daydreaming in advance.

"I want two crunchy tacos, hold the tomato, one bean burrito, and one cheesy potato burrito."

"Okay, I'll be right ba-"

"I'm not finished." You said, cutting him off. "I also want a Crunchwrap Supreme, again no tomato, with fire roasted salsa, jalapeno peppers and pico de gallo. I want a cheese quesadilla, a Nachos Bellgrande, no tomato. Basically anything that has tomato in it, tell them 'no tomatoes'. I want a beefy nacho griller with jalapenos, a smothered burrito, a Mexican pizza, with Jalapenos and onions, two orders of chips and salsa, and a twelve pack of Cinnabon Delights. Oh and don't forget to bring me back lots of packets of Diablo sauce!" Makoto hadn't seen such a beaming smile on your face since you had found out you were pregnant. He sat there for a moment eyes wide in shock, before figuring out how to word his thoughts delicately, as not to upset you.

"Uh-uhm, ______, darling, do you think you'll really be able to finish all that? And don't you think maybe you should ease up on the spicy foods? Maybe don't order jalapenos and I'll bring you back mild sauce instead, yeah?" He clasped your hands in his, stroking your knuckles with his thumbs.

"But Mako-chan the mild sauce isn't even spicy like _at all_." You whined. "And of course I'll be able to finish everything! I'm sooooooo hungry."

He really wanted you to reconsider but all resolve he had vanished as he gazed into those puppy dog eyes you were giving him. He had promised to get you anything you wanted...maybe he could just leave a few things off the list and claim he forgot them. You couldn't be too mad that he had forgotten a few things off of that unreasonably long list that you expected him to have memorized after having only run through it once for him.

"Okay, I'll be right ba-" He attempted to leave once more only to have you cut him off yet again.

'Babe, your shirt is soaking wet. It's gross. You should go change it first."

Makoto looked down at the big, wet spot right in the center of his shirt. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right." He admitted, walking towards your shared bedroom. As he shuffled through one of his drawers for a clean tee shirt, you called out. "Throw it in the hamper, please! Not on the floor! You know I can't bend over to pick things up off the ground anymore. I'm gonna write down my list so you don't forget anything, okay?" 

' _Oh no…_ ' he thought, groaning audibly and planting his palm against his forehead with a smack. As he walked out of the bedroom you ran up to him with a tiny notebook in hand. 

"Here!" You handed it to him with a gentle smile on your face. He smiled back as he took it from you, placing a kiss on your forehead. You were just too cute for him to say no. 

"Okay, I'll be right back." Makoto finally got to say, without being cut off, for once. 

As the door clicked behind him, you couldn't help but think of how lucky you were to have someone like Makoto in your life, even more so to have him as a partner. Before you could delve further into your appreciation, however, something clicked within you, and you ran out the door.

"Makoto!" You shouted just before he pressed the elevator button. 

He rushed back to you as fast as he could, "What?! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I just remembered, could you please get me a Baja Blast, too?" You asked, embarrassed that you had needlessly worried him twice in one day. 

His look of concern melted into one of affection. "Of course, ______, anything for you." He said and made his way back to the elevator. As you went back inside and shut the door you thought about how much you couldn't wait to have the baby. You couldn't wait for your baby to meet Makoto, the most patient and loving man you knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my friend who saw me looking at the Taco Bell menu online and thought I was planning to get Taco Bell, who was equal parts confused and disappointed when I said I was just doing reasearch, and wasn't going to get Taco Bell, today. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> *Casually ignores the two drafts for multi chapter stories and the fanfic I have not updated in months on a different site* I just keep getting plot bunnies like this and it's really not fair. 
> 
> This fix is so uncharacteristicly sweet and wholesome, for me. I had no idea I could write nice, cute things like this. *+*+*Wow. A miracle~*+*+* 
> 
> As tooth rottingly sweet as this may be (at least by my standards) I take no responsibility (unlike Mako-chan HEYYYYO) and you may forward all dentist bills directly to my shredder B-)


End file.
